


Princess and Prince

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [14]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Princess and Prince

She sat there watching the glow of the flames as they licked the edged of the paper.

  
She watched it crumble to ash. Then she watched the ashes meld with her tears.  
Jade West wasn't one to cry. Except to one person. Beck Oliver.

  
More ashes drifted to the floor. The black dust was just like her heart. It fell in tiny peices around her. Jade liked fire. She liked the way it made her feel...Powerful I guess. Like a roaring flame.

  
Jade herself was much like fire. Hot and dangerous, but able to be kept under control by that one magic thing. Beck used to keep her under control, mostly. Now she was left to roam free. She could destroy much more.

  
Only she didn't feel like herself. There was something missing. We know what is was. What it is. And so does Jade. But she won't admit it. She won't admit that she needs the tanned boy. She needs him like she needs to breathe air. And until she has her air. She'll remain broken.

  
Beck's always had a peice of Jade. It's like they swapped half their heart with each other.

  
Jade's heart was guarded. It was placed away in a high brick tower. Under lock and key. Believe it or not you didn't need dynamite to break through. Something Beck figured out. He didn't blow it to peices. He loosened each brick one by one. Jade even pushed a few out too.  
Beck showed her that he wasn't going to just abandon her when she was vunerable. He'd be the walls she needed. They were lower than before. But still she felt safe. And so that's how they were. Beck was the dragon, and Jade was the fire that came out if anyone got too close.  
Until that one night. At Tori's. He didn't protect her. She waited for her knight to take her away. And he never turned up. She was forced to protect herself again. Alone. It was hard. It was abnormal after three years of being helped. Three years of being understood. She built her walls higher than ever and sat back on her throne. Almost perfect. The only thing was, um is, she's always worried some goon will come along and blow the palace sky high. It'll always be a threat. Every princess needs her prince. And Jade's has fluffy brown hair, deep hazel eyes and tanned skin.

  
That'll never change.


End file.
